


now the daylight's dangerous

by kiwikihyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Hyungwon is a softie, M/M, Mild Blood, Mortality, Past Character Death, References to Depression, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Stargazing, but i swear it's not that bad, okay this all sounds very heavy, pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikihyuk/pseuds/kiwikihyuk
Summary: After the death of his best friend, Minhyuk feels like there's nothing worth living for anymore.But maybe Hyungwon, who has been living for way too long, knows something that can change his mind.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	now the daylight's dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi!  
> I am notoriously bad at chaptered fics but this one has been in the works since January and the Fatal Love teasers forced me to finally post it hehe.  
> I do want to warn you all that this fic will involve mentions of death, depression, grief and, obviously, blood. please keep this in mind!!  
> with that being said, I'm pretty weak-hearted so it's not going to be graphic or anything like that. I'm going to try to keep it as light as possible but these topics are a big part of the plot.  
> anyyyyways, I hope y'all enjoy this fic regardless ♡

Hyungwon couldn’t believe his luck tonight. He had found himself a pretty little thing, practically hanging off his every word as they walked side by side on the dark sidewalk. With an arm loosely wrapped around the blonde man’s waist, Hyungwon was shamelessly whispering into his ear words that he had been reusing for decades. He couldn’t remember his name, but it didn’t really matter.

It’s not like he was going to keep him around for long, anyways.

When he pulled him into an alleyway, hidden behind the plants creeping along the wall of the building beside it, the man didn’t fight back. He went willingly, pliant as Hyungwon pushed him up against the wall gently, smiling even when their lips met and carding his hands through his shaggy black hair. Hyungwon pressed up closer against him, tilted his head to the side and deepened their kiss. When the other man nipped at his lower lip, it was Hyungwon’s time to smile, and he pulled away to grin fully. The blonde just looked at him, slightly dazed, and then he noticed.

His eyes widened and arms retracted as though he had been burnt.

But Hyungwon was quick and he knew his way around a panicked human. He held on tight to his waist, effectively pinning him to the wall and causing his backpack to slip off his shoulder.

The human tried to push away, but Hyungwon just laughed, pressing one hand against his chest. He felt his canines extend and the man take a sharp breath.

“Ah, you’re so young,” Hyungwon murmured as he leaned forward to trail his nose along the human’s neck. “So full of life and so… Fresh.”

Hyungwon felt the way his chest heaved under his palm and smirked. He was barely using any of his force, saving it for when the human inevitably started squirming and fighting against him.

“So it's true,” the human breathed out. “There really are vampires in these parts of town.”

Hyungwon hummed, more interested in finding a spot along the column of his neck than answering. He usually bit in the same spot, for practicality, but liked to take his time, to build up the anxiety within his prey. Dragging his lips along the skin, he left a kiss at the junction of his jaw and his neck before slowly making his way back down, breath fanning across his skin.

The human took a deep breath, and Hyungwon grinned. He could feel the blood rush through him, and he knew his favourite part was coming: the struggle.

And then the human deflated.

Hyungwon stilled, unsure of what to make of the reaction, lips still ghosting over his neck. After a moment, the human huffed. “Well, are you going to get on with it?”

Blinking, Hyungwon pulled back a bit to get a clear view of the human’s face. “You're very casual about this.”

He eyed Hyungwon up and down before looking away, disinterested. “Death by vampire is infinitely more exciting than death by jumping in front of a train,” he explained. “And much less inconvenient for everyone involved.”

Hyungwon frowned. “Why would you jump in front of a train?”

The human looked back at Hyungwon with a raised eyebrow. “Because I want to die. Why else?”

“Oh.”

The human sighed before tilting his head slightly, exposing more of his neck. “Alright, go ahead, I'm tired of waiting.”

Hyungwon leaned in again, hands trailing down the human’s arms which were pliant when he wrapped his hands around his wrists to bring them up and pin them against the wall on either side of his head. This was everything he could ask for: a warm, young human with no desire to fight. He could feast all he wanted with no fear, and yet, something was holding him back.

“But why,” Hyungwon huffed, pulling back again but keeping his grip tight around his wrists. “Why do you want to die?”

The human looked at him as though he couldn't believe the question that had just escaped his lips. “What do you mean,  _ why _ ?”

“Exactly that.” Hyungwon was a little miffed that he was beating around the bush. “Most people want to live. Every human has fought against me. But not you. Why?”

“Because I don't see a reason to keep living.” His tone still indicated that he couldn't quite wrap his head around the question. “I don't have anything to live for.”

“What about your family?”

The human hesitated for a second before answering. “They wouldn't notice if I was gone.”

“Friends?”

He scoffed. “What friends?”

“Pets?” Hyungwon was at the end of his rope.

“The mice in my kitchen would have a field day without me there to chase them away.”

“Hunh.”

The human shot him a questioning look. “Do you interrogate all the humans you feed from?” 

Hyungwon shook his head. “But you're not like the other humans.”

That line was one Hyungwon was confident in. It worked on nearly every human he interacted with, made them feel special whether it was true or not.

Much to Hyungwon’s dismay, however, it made the man roll his eyes. “Oh please. The only thing that makes me different is the fact that I’m willingly letting you bite me. Shouldn't that be a good thing for you?”

Hyungwon didn't answer. Instead, he let go of the human’s wrists, bringing them to his shoulders instead, a more comfortable position for both of them. The human winced at the strength of his grip but didn't complain further.

“Yes, but…” Hyungwon didn’t really know what to say. The human did make a good point, but he didn’t like the way his chest hurt when he saw the defeated look in his eyes. Maybe he still had more humanity left in him than he originally thought. “You know, I'm nearly a hundred years old. I could probably offer some insight on life or something.”

The human groaned, head hitting the wall behind them. “I don't want insight. I just want it to end.”

Hyungwon sighed. “You know, I wasn't even going to kill you in the first place. I usually spare the young ones, and I'm not really that hungry tonight.” He knew that if he had been, he wouldn't have entertained this conversation for as long as he had. 

“This night just keeps getting worse,” the human muttered. He met Hyungwon’s gaze before flitting his eyes down to one of the hands on his shoulders. “So what? You're just going to keep me pinned to this wall all night?”

“I…” Hyungwon was at a loss for words once again. “I’m just perplexed. Don't you have any goals in life? Any dreams?”

“I mean, I guess.” The human shrugged the best he could with Hyungwon’s hands still gripping his shoulders. “I used to want to travel the world.”

Hyungwon frowned. “Used to? What happened?”

“Jeez, you're sounding like a therapist or something. Seriously, can't you just bite me and get it over with?”

“I'm afraid I'm invested.”

Hyungwon could've sworn he saw the ghost of a smile grace the human's features, but it could've just been a figment of his imagination when a scoff left his lips. 

“What happened is that I was supposed to travel the world with my best friend once we graduated. And then, well, he died.”

“Oh.” Hyungwon's eyes widened. “I'm sorry.”

“Okay, if we’re going to keep talking, can I sit down?” The human asked, ignoring Hyungwon’s apology. “My legs hurt. I have a bad knee.”

Nodding mutely, Hyungwon released the pressure from his shoulders, watching as the human sank down to the dirty ground. Hyungwon followed suit, squatting instead so his clothes didn't have to come into contact with the floor. 

They sat in silence for a moment before Hyungwon spoke up. “What was his name?” he asked quietly, watching the human’s face for any sign of discomfort.

“His name was Kihyun.” The human sniffed, eyes trailed on the ground. 

At the mention of the name, Hyungwon’s eyes widened. He couldn't have heard that right. “Kihyun?”

The human simply hummed his assent. 

“When… When did he die?”

The other man gave Hyungwon a sceptical look. “Around 8 months ago.”

If Hyungwon needed to breathe, his breath would've gotten caught in his throat by now. “And if… If he was still alive, do you think you would've been feeling differently? You know, about this whole dying thing.”

The human looked very much like he didn't want to answer the question, but he still graced Hyungwon with a response. “Absolutely.” His tone was firm, leaving no room for discussion.

Hyungwon knew he had to tread carefully. He was toeing such a fine line between the living and the undead, between potentially saving or completely ruining someone’s life.

But the new look of confidence in the human’s eyes was something he hadn’t seen all night. It was something so different than the dejection that painted his existence and Hyungwon would hate to be the one to snuff it out without a second thought.

“Okay, listen.” Hyungwon shuffled forward, a little awkwardly in his crouched position. “I may or may not be about to do something that's more or less forbidden by, like, the vampire code of conduct.”

“Okay?” 

“I need you to tell me one thing. Your friend. What's his full name?”

“Why?” This human really didn't make things easy for him.

“Is it Yoo Kihyun?”

One glance at the human’s face confirmed Hyungwon’s suspicions. “Shit. Okay.” He stood up, brushing the creases out of his pants before extending a hand out to the human. “Come on, get up.”

Hesitant, the human took his hand, allowing Hyungwon to hoist him up. “Where are you taking me?”

“Um. Somewhere.”

The human snorted, picking up his beige backpack from where it had fallen when Hyungwon had first pinned him to the wall. “Real specific.”

“I'll explain when we get there.”

Hyungwon didn't release his grip from the human’s hand out of fear that he'd run off - or at least that's what he told himself. It definitely wasn't to ground himself and to remind himself that there was a reason he was throwing caution to the wind. All the rational parts of his brain were yelling at him, telling him to turn around and stop what he was about to do. But he remembered so vividly what grief felt like. He remembered the way it coiled around his lungs, making it impossible to breathe, let alone live day by day. And he knew that if someone could have offered him solace in his time of need, he would’ve wanted them to. 

So now it was up to him to do what he wished someone could’ve done for him.

The house wasn’t far, but perhaps he had underestimated the human’s stamina. By the time they arrived at the doorstep, he was panting, face visibly flushed due to exertion, but it didn’t strike Hyungwon until then that he hadn’t protested once.

Maybe part of him knew.

The door to the house opened to reveal a man with broad shoulders and a chiseled jaw, dressed in a black button-up shirt with flower cutouts littered over the fabric, exposing the caramel skin underneath. Confusion tinted his handsome features as he eyed the pair standing in front of him.

“Hyungwon, you’re back early,” he greeted, his voice a comforting rumble. His eyes turned to the human. “And who is this?”

“This is, uh.” Hyungwon looked over at the human sheepishly and gave him an awkward smile. “What’s your name again?”

The man glared at Hyungwon for a moment before returning his attention to the vampire in the doorway. “I'm Minhyuk.”

“Minhyuk?” the man repeated, eyebrows furrowed. However, the confusion that had graced his face vanished within seconds, leaving room for a stern expression. “Pleasure to meet you. I’m Hyunwoo.” He offered Minhyuk a firm handshake before stepping aside to let both men in.

Once they stepped into the foyer, Hyunwoo cleared his throat. “Hyungwon, I need to have a word with you.”

Hyungwon inhaled a prolonged breath, and followed Hyunwoo into the living room, Minhyuk trailing a few steps behind him. He could sense the human’s hesitation and confusion, but his questions would be answered very soon.

The living room was big, made to accommodate not only the five residents of the house but also the guests Hyunwoo liked to invite for the numerous parties he threw. In that moment, though, it felt ostentatious. 

Hyunwoo gestured to one of the couches, the most comfortable one, telling Minhyuk he was free to take a seat or look around, then turned to the younger vampire.

“Hyungwon, what is the meaning of this?” he hissed, just quiet enough to be out of Minhyuk’s earshot. 

Resisting the urge to crumble under Hyunwoo’s stern gaze, Hyungwon stood straighter. He had a few inches over Hyunwoo, but he always felt smaller than the other vampire. “I couldn’t just  _ leave _ him.”

“You certainly could have. The question is, why didn't you?”

Peering over Hyunwoo’s shoulder, Hyungwon spotted Hoseok slinking into the room, clearly trying to make it seem as though he wasn't just there to eavesdrop. With a sigh, Hyungwon refocused his attention on Hyunwoo, paying no mind to the third vampire in the room. “You know who he is, don't you?”

“So he is  _ the _ Minhyuk?”

Hyungwon nodded. “If he's not, I'll take care of him. But Hyunwoo, I'm begging you. Let me give him this chance.”

With a sigh, Hyunwoo locked his jaw and looked over at the human, who had since gotten up from his spot on the couch to inspect the decorations around the room. Hyungwon waited with baited breath until Hyunwoo finally nodded, refocusing on him. “Only because I trust you, Hyungwon. If anything goes wrong, it's your responsibility.”

Before Hyungwon could even answer, a shriek erupted through the house, echoing through the huge rooms. Not even a second later, another yell echoed, this one more coherent than the first. 

“Changkyun, get back here! I’m going to kill you!”

“I’m already dead, you can’t kill me!”

“I’ll kill you  _ for good  _ then!”

“You two, get in here!” Hyunwoo bellowed, and Hyungwon winced. He wasn’t usually one to raise his voice, but ever since the two new vampires had been introduced to their clan, things weren’t quite as smooth as they used to be.

Hyungwon had a feeling that he wasn’t making things better, either. 

He turned to look at Minhyuk, and was stupidly surprised to notice that his face was devoid of all colour. When his gaze met Hyungwon’s, his wide eyes conveyed only one emotion: shock.


End file.
